1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a photo detection device arranged in a vehicle.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a photo detection device arranged in a vehicle for automatically controlling an air conditioner of the vehicle. The photo detection device includes an insolation sensor for detecting an insolation amount that enters inside the vehicle from outside the vehicle. In a vehicle arranged with the photo detection device, an amount of heat to which a passenger of the vehicle is exposed is determined based on a detection result of the insolation sensor, and the air conditioner is controlled according to the determined amount of heat.
Conventionally, there is also known a photo detection device arranged in a vehicle for automatically controlling lights of the vehicle (see e.g., Japanese Patent No. 3504407). Such a photo detection device includes an illuminance sensor for detecting illuminance at a periphery of the vehicle. In the vehicle arranged with the photo detection device, the lights are controlled according to the detection result of the illuminance sensor.
The photo detection device described in Japanese Patent No. 3504407 includes a board to which the illuminance sensor is attached, and a case for accommodating the board. The board includes an integrated circuit and also includes a connector unit to which a lead wire is connected. The board is accommodated along a guide rail formed on the inner wall of the case.
However, the photo detection device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3504407 is difficult to miniaturize because the illuminance sensor and the integrated circuit are arranged on one board.